The present disclosure relates to gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automated techniques for use in visualized appliances and applications.
In utility computing environments, a grid may be described as a distributed network of computer system, which comprises of heterogeneous and non-dedicated elements.
The heterogeneity of a grid is not only defused in terms of computing elements and operating systems but also in terms of implementation of policies, policy decisions and the environment. A long-term vision of enterprise grid computing community is non dedicated seamless interoperability of different disparate systems which may be part of the same organization or different organizations.
Traditionally, applications were developed for a target environment that was homogeneous, reliable, secure, and centrally managed. However, last decade has seen the development and growth of internet technologies, which resulted in the advent of collaborative computing and data sharing. As a result, newer modes of interaction have evolved resulting in the seed and use of distributed resources. Organizational resources may be data or information resources, compute resources, infrastructure resources, human resources and so on. Recently, organizations have begun to realize the benefits of outsourcing, where nonessential elements of their information technology requirements are outsourced to various forms of service providers. These have resulted in requirements for distributed application development and deployment on heterogeneous environments.
Presently, applications and middleware are typically developed for a specific platform (e.g., Windows NT, Linux, UNIX, a mainframe, J2EE, Microsoft NET) that provides a hosting and runtime environment for applications. The capabilities provided by such platforms may range from integrated resource management functions to database integration, clustering services, security, workload management, and problem determination—with different implementations, semantic behaviors, for these functions on different platforms.